The Strongest
by Newotouto
Summary: Berawal dari pengusiran dirinya karena hampir membunuh the last uchiha, mengubah semuanya


**Summary : ****Berawal dari pengusiran dirinya karna hampir membunuh the last uchiha, mengubah segalanya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto.**

"..." normal talk

'...' thought.

**"**...**"kyuubi Talk**.

**'...kyuubi thought**

Terlihat seorang bocah pirang jabrik berdiri di dekat sungai di sebuah valley sambil memegangi dadanya. Pakaiannya sobek di sana sini, bercak darah menempel juga di sana sini. Dengan keadaannya yang memprihatinkan itu dia paksakan untuk berdiri. bisa di lihat dari kakinya yang bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya samibil beberapa kali meringis menahan sakit.

"Sasuke, aku mengerti ini adalah pilihanmu" kata bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil memandang sasuke.

Sementara sasuke yang terbaring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya hanya bisa diam.

Tapi keadaannya tak separah lawannya,yang memiliki lubang sebesar kepalan tangan di dadanya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, namun apa daya tenaganya habis. tapi sebelum kesadarannya hilang dia bisa mendengar walau samar-samar lawannya berbicara.

" Tapi.. aku tetap harus membawamu pulang,walaupun aku harus menghajarmu hingga harus ku patahkan tulang-tulangmu sasuke" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi serius. Dengan langkah sempoyongan perlahan dia menghampiri sasuke yang terbaring tak jauh darinya untuk lekas membawanya kembali ke desa.

"uhug.."

tanpa di duga baru beberapa langkah dia jatuh bersimpuh sambil memuntahkan darah

"sial.. efek chakra kyuubi membebani tubuhku,di tambah luka akibat Chidori sasuke" perlahan dia jatuh dengan keadaan tidak baik.

'K-kakashi-sen... sei '

batinnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia melihat bayangan gurunya dari jauh.

"Pakkun, seberapa jauh lagi ?" Tanya seorang pria beramput silver. Dengan nada khawatir.

"kita sudah dekat kakashi, 1 km lagi"

Jawab pakkun si ANJING ninja hewan kuchiyose kakashi.

"Kalu begitu kita harus bergegas pakkun, sebelum kita benar-benar terlambat"

Seru kakashi dengan menambah kecepatan lompatannya dari dahan ke dahan.

'naruto bertahanlah'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valley of the End adalah sebuah monumen bersejarah pertarungan hebat antara Hashirama Senju melawan Uchiha Madara. Begitu dasyatnya pertarungan itu sampai-sampai di buatkan patung untuk mengenang pertarungan itu, dan juga untuk mengingat penghinatan Uchiha Madara.

Mungkinkah ini takdir atau Tuhan telah memperlihatkan fakta clan uchiha yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka adalah klan penghianat hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

kakashi tak tahu itu, dan tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Karna untuk sekarang dia harus menemukan kedua muridnya.

"Bagaimana pakkun ?, apakah sasuke masih di sini atau dia berhasil kabur ?" tanya kakashi. dia tidak menanyakan perihal naruto, karna dia tidak yakin naruto bisa mengalahkan saduke.

"Mereka masih berada di sini kakashi"

jawab pakkun sedikit menaikan alis heran mendengar kakashi lebih memikirkan sasuke dari pada naruto.

Akhirnya kakshi menemukan sasuke dan naruto yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping sungai.

"kakashi, kita harus cepat membawa naruto kembali, kita tidak tahu berapa lama naruto di sini dengan lubang di dadanya yang masih terbuka" Seru pakkun.

Pandangan kakashi berubah sendu, hatinya teriris melihat kedua muridnya saling membunuh. Dan rasa bersalah pun mulai hinggap saat melihat keadaan naruto yang begitu kritis.

Dan bisikan penyesalan pun mulai memenuhi pikirannya, kalau saja dia tak memfavoritkan sasuke atau kalau saja dia menjadi guru yang adil.

"pakkun kau boleh kembali sekarang, biar aku yang urus sisanya"

Dengan nada pelan kakashi berucap, namun pakkun dapat menangkap kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Baiklah kakashi"

Dengan itu pakkun menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Minato-sensei maafkan aku"

dengan itu kakashi kembali dengan menggendong naruto sementara sasuke di gendong bunshinnya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yo gengs. kembali dengan fic baru, fic kemaren mau ku rombak tapi lagi males.****jaa..**


End file.
